


Surprise

by Selador



Series: Sel's Prompt Fills and Other Ficlets [5]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Birthday, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 08:39:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15166874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selador/pseuds/Selador
Summary: Nyx comes home a day late for his birthday.





	Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> smolesttrans asked for “Prompto Nyx someone learns the others birthday and plans a surprise.”

It’s not only dark when Nyx comes home, but a day past expected.

He opens the door quietly, leaving the lights off and setting about cleaning himself up as quickly and with as little disruption as possible. Going through this ritual in the dark is commonplace, at this point. He often arrives home late at night, and ever since he and Prompto moved in together, it’s been a learning curve. The first time, Nyx forgot that most people, like Prompto, would be sleeping in the middle of the night, and he whistled while he made himself some food.

It had only taken a few minutes for Prompto to wander out of the bedroom, sleepy-eyed. Tiredly ecstatic to see Nyx, even with the thoughtless way Nyx went about waking him up.

Nyx tries to wake him up more thoughtfully now.  _Much_  more thoughtfully.

He might do so tonight, if he doesn’t pass out as soon as his head hits the pillow. Prompto does like knowing when he’s gotten home, though, so maybe just a cuddle.

After he’s showered, fed, and fresh, he slips inside the bedroom, where Prompto and their cat is sleeping. In the faint light provided by the street lamps outside, whose glow emanant into the room in spite of their curtains, Nyx sees Prompto sleeping on his back. Which is a tad unusual, given how much of a sprawler he is, if he’s not jet-packing Nyx.

But he’s also holding something on top of his chest.

Nyx walks over to the bed, and gently pulls the small box out of his hands. It’s small, and it has a card on it, and when Nyx flips it over, he can just barely make out:

_Happy birthday, Nyx!  
Love, Prompto_

There’s some embarrassing hearts hand-drawn onto the card, that LIbertus and Crowe would never let Nyx live down if they saw it. Which they will, at some point, because Nyx can never make himself throw anything Prompto gives him away.

Without further ado, Nyx opens the gift. The sound of tearing paper makes Prompto stir, but not wake.

In the light cutting across the room from inbetween the curtains, Nyx sees that a framed photograph that is of the four of them, Nyx, Libertus, Crowe, and Prompto, from a few weeks ago. Nyx doesn’t quite remember Prompto setting up the camera, but he remembers the moment. Crowe’s got Nyx in half a headlock, while Prompto and Libertus watch without helping, like “traitors,” Nyx had called them. It’s all of Nyx’s favorite people, laughing together and having a good time.

Nyx smiles at the photograph, in a soft, mushy way that he only does for Prompto. He sets the framed photograph on the nightstand, and crawls onto the bed and Prompto, who’s warm and soft in sleep.

Nyx kisses his neck as he begins to fidget into alertness, his jawline as he murmurs some nonsense, and his mouth just as he says, “Nyx?”

“Thanks for the birthday gift, shutterbug,” Nyx whispers, thread his fingers through Prompto’s hair. “It’s perfect.”

Prompto blinks a few time, his breath warm on Nyx’s face. He feels his entire body stiffen as he tries to get up, only to be prevented with Nyx’s weight. “You opened it! Without waking me up?”

“Couldn’t resist,” Nyx says. He smiles a bit sheepishly. “Sorry.”

Prompto relaxes back into the bed. “It’s not a big deal. As long as you liked it.”

“Loved it,” Nyx says, kissing him again. Kissing his wonderful boyfriend again. “Love you.”

“Love you, too,” Prompto says, arms wrapping around Nyx. “Happy birthday.”


End file.
